My Life's A Fairytale
by Doublethewierdness
Summary: Find true love, defeat the evil queen or jealous beast, then have a kiss and everything is alright again, is that all it really takes? Is it truly that simple to live a happy life? Well, to some people it is, but when you actually experience the torture these three friends go through, you'll defiantly question your theory.


I woke up to the bird's chirping and the sun's warm rays penetrating through my window and shining brightly down on my face.

 _Hah, just kidding, that only happens in fairytales!_

I groaned as my alarm clock blared and I could hear my mom screaming at me from downstairs.

"Oh my god," I huffed and slammed my hand down on the screeching clock. "At least it's Friday," I brightened slightly, trying to look at the positive side of things. I went to get out of bed but my stupid sheets were tangled around my legs, I screeched, fighting with the suffocating covers that were tangled around me. I screamed as I fell off of the bed and onto the cold wooden floors with a  
 _thud._ I banged my head against the side of my bookcase on my way down to the floor, "owe," I whimpered and rubbed my poor noggin, "so much for trying to stay positive." I groaned inwardly as my head pounded from the impact.

 _This is the third time this week that I have fallen out of bed; this is a new record._

"That's going to leave a mark honey, did you seriously fall out of bed again?" I heard my mom's loud screams come from downstairs as I slowly but surely got up off of the floor, blanket in hand.

"Yes ma'," I yelled back down to her as I plopped my covers back on my messy pile that's called a bed. I walked to my closet, picking out a cringe worthy red polo shirt and black skinny jeans that I thought fit me nicely.

 _I hate dress code,_ my face contorted into one of disgust as I limply held the shirt out at arms length.

 _Why do they have to make us suffer through this?_

I took my clothes to the bathroom and placed them neatly on the backseat of the toilet before turning on the shower, waiting till the cold water turned to a nice steamy hot luxurious temperature. I stripped out of my pajamas, that consisted of shorts and a tank top, and hopped into the warm shower, washing my hair and body as quickly as possible. I then turned the water off and swiftly leaped out of the shower, watching as the steam followed and surrounded me, suffocating the bathroom entirely. I dried myself off and noticed that the steam fogged my mirror annoyingly, I huffed. I whipped the glass so there was a small area where I could actually see my face.

I looked in the mirror and scrunched my nose in distaste while slowly touching my stringy red hair and my freckled cheeks lightly. I then turned my attention to my eyes. I sighed displeasingly while I examined them. I had one blue and one green eye, even though they were pretty, it makes me feel different and insecure about myself, I hate that feeling of insecurity; it makes me feel weak and easily manipulative. I shook my head lightly at my sudden turn of thoughts before checking the time on my phone.

 _Oh crap, five minutes to get ready!_

I rushed around the bathroom, throwing on my bra, panties, polo, jeans, and socks while leaving my hair down to air dry. I opened the door, while shoving my phone in my butt pocket, and ran out, letting all of the damp mist flow out of the bathroom behind me, finally free of the cramped space it was held in. I scurried out of my room and towards the kitchen, swinging my bag across my shoulder in the process while going down the flight of stairs.

Once I got to the kitchen I took two pieces of bacon that sat on the kitchen counter on a plate, they were defiantly calling my name this morning!

"Are you ready Tonya?" My mom asked while grabbing her leather hand purse off of a stool and her keys off of the counter. I don't think she was taking 'no' as an answer. She flipped her dark brown hair behind her shoulder while studying me with her bright forest green eyes.

"Yeah," I mumbled while munching on my bacon.

"Then let's go," she chimed happily while practically skipping out of the house in her heels and pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked into it.

 _How is she so happy in the morning; how does she skip in heels too? So many questions but not enough time and answers._

I followed her out of the door that led towards the garage and hopped into her beautiful yellow Camaro that had two black racing stripes streaking the top.

 _This is defiantly my car when I turn 16,_ I smiled happily while patting the leather seat lovingly, _yep, defiantly my dream car._

"Mom, I don't like school," I finally stated as we got halfway there, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air also.

"You're not missing school today Tonya," she instantly replied, hardness evident in her voice as her green eyes darkened.

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my head back against the headrest that was attached to my seat.

 _Why world, what have I ever done to you?_

My mom finally got to school and slowed down, halting right outside the gates, letting me out. She gave me a warm sweet smile while I got out of the car.

"Have a good day at school honey, love you!" She blew me a kiss cheekily as I shut the door, my window still rolled down from the car ride.

"Love you too, ma'," I stated through the open window before she sped off, leaving me there to walk to the school building and through the gates of the school, or should I say through the gates of hell? I think the second one fits better, don't you think? I walked through the gates of hell and then through the doors of hell, finally making it into hell. I slowly made my way through the halls as kids stood in large groups, talking and laughing loudly. Their voices echoed throughout the school corridors loudly, making it seem like it's a big inside playground. I sighed and shrunk into myself, making myself smaller and more hidden so I didn't bring any unwanted attention towards me.

 _I hate when kids bring it upon themselves to pick out one individual person and tease them till they cry, I know what it's like. It has happened to me before; it's not fun._

My thoughts turned bitter as I made it to my classroom right when the bell rang. I scurried to the back and took my seat in the right hand corner of the room where I could watch everyone from a safe distance. I sighed in relief as the teacher ignored my almost late absence and went right into role call.

After role call he started to talk about the revolutionary war and how it was many battles and hard times for the Americans. His class was pretty fun but it would be nice if he was a little more serious, he can get a little too goofy at times and get totally off track of what we where talking about like two minutes ago. I'm just glad his class is an easy 'A' though, so I really shouldn't be complaining too much.

It was finally the end of the day and I was now headed towards the worst teacher ever.

Ms. Fury, my reading teacher. She's the devil of this hellhole and a complete terror at that; she lives up to her name for sure.

I sprinted into her classroom after fighting the mob of students in the hallway. I sat in my assigned seat quickly and took out my notepad that I used for notes in this class. I then took out my pencil and placed it in the little holder that was carved into the desk.

Ms. Fury, a little old lady with graying hair and a round fat body. She must be in a good mood today because she only wears a yellow sundress when she is. She had on her usual old women spectacles that rested on her round fat nose; her spectacles made her eyes look beady, dead, and cold. She kind of reminds me of that receptionist from Monsters Inc. that hates Mike Wazowski like a lot for no apparent reason. I think her name is Roz, yeah, that sounds about right.

The bell rang and all of the students instantly sat down quickly, the once loud room turning into dead silence. By now, everyone knows not to push her buttons or you _will_  
get a referral or worse, lunch detention with her.

I shuddered at the thought of having to have lunch with _her._ I remember some kids that were acting badly in her class ended up with lunch detention with her, they weren't the same after that, they're like little angels now.

She closed the door with a loud _bang_ and everyone jumped in fright.

 _She scares the shit out of me sometimes;_ I shuddered as her beady eyes scanned the classroom.

"Where is Mr. Clerk, did any of you see him at school today? You freaks better not be lying to me either!" She screeched while staring down at us with penetrating eyes.

"I-I did ma'am," one kid near the middle raised his hand timidly while shaking in fear.

"Oh did you now Mr. Field?" She questioned, her voice rising ever so slightly.

You know that sound like nails on a chalkboard? Yeah, that's what her voice sounds like but more high pitched.

When she was about to speak again a loud knock was heard on the wooden door.

 _Oh god, hopefully that's not him, if it is he better have his grave already dug and ready for him._

Her head swung towards the door, her eyes zeroing in on the wooden blockade between her and her prey. She stormed over to the wooden door, her graying hair puffing out around her face as though she got electrocuted. She swung the door open violently and she was faced with the kid standing on the other side of the door with a frightening look plastered on his face.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Ms.-" before he could even finish his sentence she pummeled down on him.

"You little selfish fool, I don't come here to waste my time and yell at you little disrespectful idiots, I come here to stuff you with knowledge in your little rat brains! Lunch detention for being late and don't you dare be late again!" She screeched, her hair becoming more frazzled and her voice cracking at how high she was screaming. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school could hear her.

She quickly scribbled down a few things on a yellow detention sheet before slapping it on his forehead, "I'd better be seeing you Monday young man!" She then sent him to his seat, his head hung in shame while he wore the yellow slip of shame.

Whenever a student does something wrong, they have to wear the stupid lunch detention slip on their forehead until class ends, then they can peel it off and save it for later until they do have lunch detention.

She slammed her hand against the desk violently, the sound echoing throughout the classroom loudly.

 _Man, this is one of her good days too._

"Now, without any further disruptions," she sent a glare towards the shaking crying boy before going on again. "We are going out to the library to pick out an autobiography, that means it's a book on someone's life." She huffed as she beckoned everyone to stand and line up. We all did it quickly and quietly before she opened the door and led everyone to the schools magnificent library. I wasn't being sarcastic at all when I say magnificent, I actually really like to read, a lot. For lunch I always meet my best friend, Caroline, here so we can read, catch up, and eat our lunch together. Sadly I don't have any classes with her so meeting her at the library is the only time I get to see her doing school except for after 7th period when school lets out.

The only part about this assignment I hate so much is the autobiography part, I hate reading about other people's lives, it's such a bore, I mean, who would want to know about another person's life? No one really cares that much, especially when it has history involved.

Once we got to the library I split off from my group and wandered around the large room, trying to find a good book that I could read. I wandered into the fairy tale section where my favorite author, the Brothers Grimm, had all of their books.

 _Maybe I could read an autobiography about them, would that count if it's on fairytales?_

I happily looked through their section, noting all of the books that I have and haven't read. I suddenly came upon this old leather bound book that looked old and dusty to the touch. It had an engraving of a paw in the middle of the cover and then a slipper in the corner, large oval like shapes in the other corner that looked like eyes, and then near the bottom below the paw there was a spinning wheel,  
 _weird._ I picked it up gently and unbounded it, opening up the old cracked leather to the yellow fragile pages in the book. I noticed that some of the pages where forcefully ripped out but all in all, it was in pretty good shape for such an old book. The other weird thing was that this book had no title or author, but from the looks of it on the inside it was a Fairytale book, like  
Cinderellaand Sleeping Beauty, all of the classics. I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

 _She never said that it had to be an actual person that we had to read an autobiography about, so that means it can be about a Fairytale character, it does after all talk about their life, right?_

I smirked victoriously as I walked back to the group, most kids grasping onto big old textbooks about George Washington or Abraham Lincoln.

 _How traditional,_ I rolled my eyes and smiled delightfully, _I'm such a sneaky little rascal._  
I giggled mentally as I held the leather bound book tightly to my chest, feeling the comfort it gave me.

 _This is going to be fun!_


End file.
